Various types of hair conditioners have been widely used in hair dressing practice. Among them, gel-type of hair conditioners have become popular due to their attractive appearance which may attribute to gain more customers.
However, due to the viscous nature of hair conditioners in gel type, these conditioners are typically dispensed directly through the portal of the container and are pumped through a large orifice. Regardless of which type of dispensing system is used, a large quantity of the gel is dispensed into the hands of the beautician or user followed by vigorous rubbing of the hands, in order to liquefy the gel. If the gel conditioner is dispensed through smaller orifices, it may cause the orifices to clog and become unusable.
Prior art attempts to solve the problem can be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,570 B and WO1994014404 A1 both of which disclose that by incorporating an alkyl polyol and a water soluble or emulsifiable silicone based compound into a moderately viscous gel-type hair conditioning composition, a hair conditioning gel formulation is attained which is able to be delivered in a spray mist pattern using conventional small diametered pump spray nozzles.
However, there is still a need to provide a sprayable gel composition for hair conditioning which is capable of being dispensed quickly and easily in a mist-type spray form through small diameter nozzles, and not only provides excellent spray characteristics but also delivers excellent sensory properties.